TRAPPED
by Glaceo
Summary: Somewhere a clock is ticking... What happens when Sam is trapped along with four strangers with powers like his in a deadly house? Reviews contain spoilers. COMPLETE.
1. Games

**Hey everyone. This is the second one of the two stories I might continue. I had written the first chapter for the other one last night. But if this one does better, I'll continue with this one instead. This is totally like Saw 2, only its Supernatural Saw, as you'll find out in the later chapters. Oh and instead of Jigsaw, its a highly calculative and twisted demon. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**T.R.A.P.P.E.D.**

**Twisted. Rash. Alone. Pretend. Pissed. Evil. Dead. **

**Chapter 1... Games**

Sam blinked his eyes repetitively, until his vision became slightly less blurry. He sat up with a jerk, hurting himself, and looked around the dull room. It was dark green, the paint peeling off, termites having eaten up most of the interiors. There were four other people inside the room, and it had one large black door, which seemed to be bolted shut. "Wh- Where am I?" He asked the others, a confused and worried expression on his face. The four others, one of them a girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and a depressed look on her face, sighed in despair and said, "You think we know?" Sam stood up, trying to shake off his nausea, and started looking around the room. He looked up to the corner, and saw two video cameras looking back at him. He pointed to them and said, "Have you guys seen that?" Since no one else in the room responded, the girl stood up and said, "Yeah. We're fucked right now aren't we??"

Sam raised an eyebrow and went towards the door. He saw that even though it was shut tight, the door could still be some how broken down. He went a few paces back, braced himself, as the blonde looked on, and raced towards the door and slammed into it. The hard hit clashed with the sound of a painful buzz as Sam flew back onto the ground with a hard thud. The girl bend down on her knees to Sam and said, "I was wondering what the hell you were trying to do. Don't you think we already tried that?" Sam was literally in shock, the air knocked out of him, and it took him all his strength to get his breath back and utter a few words, "So, you all know each other?" The girl smiled and said, "No. It's not supposed to be that easy. I'm Leah, by the way." Sam sat up with the help of Leah, and said, "I'm Sam. And you guys are?"

For the first time now, Sam noticed the others in the room. Neither was particularly old, and Sam knew that one of them was in his teens. The teenager, who had messed up spiky black hair, and brown eyes, said, "I'm Audric. I can't say that I'm that pleased to meet you, since we're stuck in some kind of hell hole." He smiled and Sam looked to the others, out of which seemed one to be in his twenties, with a buzz cut, and Sam asked him, "And you?" The guy didn't look up, he just kept looking to the ground and said, "What's it to you?" Sam didn't mind, and as he was going to ask the last guy what his name was, the man stood up and said, "We're all going to fucking die! And you're here taking introductions!" As he stopped, and breathed out loudly, a deep voice engulfed the room.

_"Hello there. Leah, Sam, Audric, Phoenix, and Hayden. I'm sure all of you are wondering what you're doing here. Well you all don't know me. But I know you. I know all of you are special. Very, very special. But there's an old saying, isn't there, survival of the fittest? Well that's what we're going to try out here. I have locked five of you in here for one purpose, to see which one of you is fit enough to be my apprentice. To follow in my footsteps. I know all of you want to make it out alive. But that really won't be possible, will it? Only those who can harness their abilities will make it out alive, that is, if anyone does actually make it out alive. Right now it is 9 AM. At 5 PM, this building will implode. There are a number of keys that have been placed across this house, which you can use to escape from the house. Now I must bid you goodbye. Let the games begin…"_

As soon as everyone heard this, they exchanged glances. The man who had earlier yelled at Sam clutched his hair and shouted out in anger. "I'm getting out of this shitty place. Hear me! I'm getting out!" He looked around for something, and then, slowly but suddenly, the big black door opened. The man looked overly excited at this and said, "All you fuckers can rot in this shitty house." Sam stopped him and said, "Don't do anything drastic. Who knows what weird tricks this house could hold?"

But the man didn't listen, and walked right outside the door. _Click, crack._ The planks right outside the door collapsed, and the main fell into a pit of spikes. His blood filled the small pit. Sam ran towards the pit, still a few steps away and looked back. Audric stood up in shock and backed away, while Leah wiped the sweat of her forehead and said, "Yup, we're screwed."

**Somewhere in a motel in Louisiana…**

Dean opened the door to the room, peacefully humming Metallica, and he yelled out, "Sammy! I got us some burgers and fries!" On hearing no response, or any sound from the bathroom, he yelled out again, "Sammy?" He put the bag on the table and went to the bathroom. "You in there?" he asked, as he knocked on the door. He opened it, and since no one was there, called up Sam's cell. But all it said was the phone was _'not reachable'_. Dean got a little worried, and paced around in the room. Then he noticed _it_. _It,_ being a note on Sam's bed. He went over and picked it up, and it read,

_"Dean,_

_I am giving you a hint._

_You don't know me. But I know you. Your brother is with me. And there's a very good chance you may never see him again. You're his only hope Dean. Otherwise, something horribly gory might happen to him. He has 8 hours. The game has begun. _

_That's the hint."_

**Well thats all. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think...**

**Oh, and here's a little random excerpt from the next chapter:**

"And I'm supposed to trust you three?" She said, as she walked up the old stairway. She looked back at Sam while talking and tripped. Her knee knocked the step above and the wood broke off, falling down. Leah looked down in the hole, and her eyes widened. Audric from below asked her, "You ok? What happened?" Leah continued looking down and said, "I found a key."


	2. Of Visions And Knives

**Hey everyone. Firstly, thanks to my reviewers:**

**samantha-dean, funkyspunk, poaetpainter, Colby's girl, Aogail and WolvieRogue-deansamlvr. **

**Thanks guys! **

**Anyways, enough of me. A new chapter.**

**Chapter 2... Of Visions And Knives**

**9: 30 AM**

"Dad, its Dean. Sam's been kidnapped by some freak. He doesn't have much time. I need you to call me back ASAP." Dean clicked the cell phone, and put it back into his pocket. He paced around nervously and looked back at the table where he had laid out any clues from the note he could possibly use to find Sam. The first thing he did was to go to the lobby and ask if the lady there saw anyone come into his room. But he found nothing there, zilch. He tried reading each sentence again and again. But it was to no avail. Then suddenly, his phone rang, but the caller id said _unknown_.

He thought it would be Dad calling from a phone booth, and he answered quickly, "Dad! Where are you!?" But all he heard on the other side was violent demonic laughter, followed by an almost mechanical voice saying, "Very little time Dean. _Something gory._ You've lost hope so soon?" The call ended. Dean threw his phone on the ground cursing himself in frustration. Then it hit him. _Something gory, very little time._ His mind remembered that day's newspaper. The front page read there was an implosion that would take place at the other side of the city at 5 PM. Some place called _'Gregory Manor'_. He had to find it. But driving to the other side of the city would at least take 6 hours. But it was a risk he would have to take. Dean picked up the keys to the Impala and walked outside the door.

**In the house…**

Sam, Leah and Audric walked around the spike pit towards the outside of the hallway. The fourth man didn't follow them, but he too walked out of the room after some time. The three went into a huge lobby. Three doors, one stairway leading upstairs, one stairway leading downstairs and in the middle old sofas and windows barricaded with metallic sheets.

"So," Sam said, looking at Leah, "The voice said we all had abilities. What can you do?" Leah just rolled her eyes and said, "Abilities, I have no clue what that fuck was talking about. Do _you _have any abilities, Sam?" Leah was hiding something, Sam knew it, but Sam wouldn't lie, and he replied, "As a matter of fact, Leah, I do." Leah walked towards the stairway that led upstairs.

"And I'm supposed to trust you three?" She said, as she walked up the old stairway. She looked back at Sam while talking and tripped. Her knee knocked the step above and the wood broke off, falling down. Leah looked down in the hole, and her eyes widened. Audric from below asked her, "You ok? What happened?" Leah continued looking down and said, "I found a key."

Sam walked towards her and said, "What!? That's great!" Leah got up and said, "Yeah, I found one, but its deep down, and the there's no door to reach it from downstairs. We have to go down from the hole in the stairs, get it, and come back up. But we need someone light, or the stairs might break even more. Hey you, kid, you must be less than 120 pounds right?" Audric laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm exactly that. I can do it." Sam smiled and said, "Ok, we can get it then. But we need some rope first."

"We can try the kitchen?" Said Audric, as he pointed to a door through the lobby.

"That's real smart kid, _the kitchen? For rope?_" Asked Leah, irritable.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Its better than nothing. Let's go." Leah started walking down the stairs as Audric and Sam walked towards the kitchen. But as Audric was about to enter, a voice from behind said, "Be careful of the thread." Audric looked back and saw the fourth man pointing to his feet. But he had already tripped on the thread attached to the door of the kitchen. Almost suddenly, 20 knives dropped from the ceiling of the kitchen, onto the ground. Audric quickly placed his hands in front of his face, and somehow, an aura of white surrounded him. The knives clashed by it and flew to the other side of the room. Audric stood up and said, "Ok fine. I admit it. I have an ability."

Sam looked at this, shocked and said, "Wow Audric, that's pretty amazing. A force field eh?" And then, a shooting pain erupted in his head.

He groaned in pain and fell to his knees, he was having a vision.

_Fade in. Fade out. Fade in. Fade out. Fade in. He saw himself along with Audric standing in a different room. Leah seemed to be stuck against the wall somehow, screaming. Audric was suddenly thrown back into the wall by some invisible force. In the vision Sam was trying to fight it, whatever 'it' was. But it was no use; the invisible force had got him to his knees. Fade out. _

Sam collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.

**Well that's all. Thanks for reading, and please review...**


	3. Pull Me In

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews. I really love them. Ok, new chapter.**

**Chapter 3... Pull Me In**

**10: 00 AM**

Sam opened his eyes to find a few drops of water being thrown at his face by Leah. He blinked repetitively, and sat up, and Leah smiled, "We thought you were dead for a second. Oh well, maybe next time." She grinned while Sam sighed; it seemed Leah had quite the sense of humor. "So, what happened?" Asked Audric, bending down to the ground to face Sam. Sam put his hand on his head and said, "I kinda have visions. And I just had one." Leah stood up and helped Sam up too, and asked, "Oh yeah, what happened in it?"

Sam hesitated and said, "Well, we were being attacked, the three of us, by some invisible force. It kept whacking us again and again, and we couldn't fight it. That's all I saw." Audric sighed and said, "Well, how do you think we can fight it?" Sam shook his head and said, "I don't know…" Leah shrugged and said, "Oh well, doesn't matter now. Let's find us some rope."

**Somewhere on the road between Gregory Manor and Louisiana…**

Dean drove as fast as he could, along the empty dirt road. He switched his cassette and looked back up to the road, and saw an old man a little ahead of him standing on the left side of the road. The man wanted Dean to stop, which was something Dean wouldn't have done, if it wasn't for the fact that it was an old man.

Dean stopped the car and rolled down the window and said, "How can I help ya there?" The old man smiled and said, "Well son, I was just wondering if I could get a ride till a Tiller Bay, it's just 10 miles of here." Dean looked a little hesitant but said, "Okay." The man got inside the car, and Dean continued driving. As they continued, the man said, "So son, where are you going?" Dean trying to avoid the question but said, "Meeting family on the other side of the city." The old man laughed and said, "Seems nice. What if you don't get there on time?"

Dean quickly swerved the car, kicked the opposite door open and pointed a gun at the old man. "Get out," he said. The old man smiled and said, "Whoa there sonny, what happened?" Dean was having none of it. "Get out," he repeated. The old man almost stepped out, but as he did, he took a lunge at Dean who again swerved the car avoiding the man and sped off into the road again, leaving the old _yellow _eyed man smiling behind.

**Back at the house…**

"Ok, after doing a thorough inspection, I've come to the conclusion that we have no rope. _Zilch. Nada. None_," announced Audric, much to Leah's dismay. "Fine, I get we don't have rope, but do we really need your pessimism to follow?" Audric just grinned and Sam said, "Well, maybe we can try to find another key then. What do you guys say?" Leah and Audric both nodded in agreement, and a voice from the back said, "I don't think you should try to find a new key, who knows how long that could take?"

Sam looked a little irritated and said, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" The guy smiled, as though just to mock Sam, and said, "It's Hayden. And that's just my opinion." Hayden walked outside the kitchen and Sam just rolled his eyes. Hayden wasn't exactly his favourite person.

Audric opened a small cupboard type door and said, "Hey, what's this?" Leah and Sam both looked at him, and Sam said, "It's a dumb waiter." Leah raised an eyebrow and said, "A dumb _what_?"

"A dumb _waiter._ It was used in the olden times to deliver food and stuff through different floors of the house. Like a personal elevator."

Audric looked inside it and said, "Well, where do you put the food?" Sam came closer and said, "What do you mean? Isn't there a level of wood or something to put it in?" Audric shook his head and said, "Nope." Sam looked at it and said, "That's weird. Without that someone could fall off to their death in a second. Anyways…" As Sam said this, Audric looked inside the dumbwaiter one last time.

Leah warningly said, "Kid, be careful." Audric still had his head and half body inside and said, "I am being careful." The moment he said it, he seemed to be pushed inside the dumbwaiter, screamed and fell to his death.

**Well, that's all. Please review...**


	4. Hanging By A Thread

**Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Anyways, a new chapter...**

**Chapter 4... Hanging By A Thread**

**10:30**

"Audric!" Yelled Sam, looking down into the dumbwaiter, even though all he could see was all he didn't want to. "He's dead," Sam announced, looking back to a shocked Leah. She looked down to the ground and said, "Okay Sam, I'm only doing this cause of the kid. Don't make this a regular feature." With that, she went to the dumbwaiter, and closed her eyes. Sam didn't know what she did, but everything seemed to fade to black in front of his eyes.

**…**

Audric looked inside the dumbwaiter and said, "Well, where do you put the food?" Sam looked at Leah, shocked and said, "Leah, how did you do that?" Leah smiled and said, "Don't make a big deal out of it." She went ahead and pulled Audric's sleeve and got him away from the dumbwaiter. She looked at him and said, "Kid, I saved your ass once. I'm not gonna do it again." Audric seemed to have no clue what had happened and said, "What? What happened?" Leah sighed and said, "If I wouldn't have bend time, your face would be lodged somewhere deep down the dumbwaiter. Get it?" Audric half smiled and said, "Well thanks I guess."

She shrugged his thanks away and said, "Where do we find a key from now?" She looked at Sam, but Hayden was the one who replied. "So you can bend time?" He was standing at the door like last time. He smirked and said, "Well toots, whatever your little ability might be able to do, I don't really think it's gonna be good enough to get us out from here." Sam banged his hand against the kitchen table and said, "Damnit Hayden! Why do you not want to get out of here!? Doesn't it matter to you that we have just a few hours to get out from here?!" Hayden shrugged the question and smiled, "No, it really doesn't."

Sam sighed in frustration and said, "How can it not?" Hayden shrugged and said, "What do I get from it Sam?" Leah interrupted before Sam could speak and said, "Your life asshole! What kind of fuck are you to watch us try to find these keys while you just laze around there like a fucking skunk on your ass!" Hayden just raised an eyebrow and said, "Whoa there, have I unleashed the wrath of Wonder Woman upon me? Oh, I'm really fucking scared now." Leah was about to lunge at him in anger but Sam held her back, and Hayden walked away from the kitchen, smiling.

"I hate that dude," said Audric, just for an after effect. This made Leah laugh, and Audric raised his hands and said, "What?! Only you two are allowed to hate people here?" Sam smiled and said, "Let's get back to finding a key."

**Somewhere on the road…**

Dean's cell phone rang, and he saw it said _unknown _on the caller id again. He picked up the phone and quickly said, "Listen up you son of a bitch, you do anything to Sam and…" He was cut off by the cackling laugh of the demon who said, "You'll do what Dean? Come and kill me? But wait, you don't know where or how to…" Dean sighed; there really was nothing he could do. "But Dean, you know, I could give you a choice…" Dean didn't reply, and the demon went on. "I could tell you where to find me, and if you could kill me first, then you wouldn't have to worry about…" Dean clicked the phone and continued driving. There was nothing that could distract him.

**Back at the house…**

The three walked out from the kitchen and looked around for a new key. Audric looked at the sofa and said, "Hey look, a rope!" Sam and Leah looked at him and Audric went and picked up the rope. Sam looked at Hayden, who was standing in a corner and said, "That's weird. There was no rope when we last came out here. Hayden, you wouldn't happen to know where it came from, would you?" Hayden looked pissed off at Sam and showed him the finger before walking into the dining room. Leah sighed and said, "Yup, I hate that guy." Audric came over to Sam and Leah and said, "Well, should we get ourselves a key!?"

Sam shook his head and said, "There has to be something up. Why would a rope just come out of nowhere? Hayden had something to do with this. I just don't know why he would give us what we wanted." Leah nudged Sam and said, "So!? We got the rope right? That's what we wanted. Now we just need to send the small fry down the stairway and use the key to get out of here." Sam hesitatingly agreed and Leah and Audric walked up the stairway to where the hole was. Sam looked at them from down, because if he had gone on the stairs, there was a chance they could have broken.

Audric tied the rope onto his stomach and said, "You think you can support me?" Leah rolled her eyes and said, "Kid, just get down the hole." Audric grinned and started slowly descending into the hole. As he reached down, he looked up at Leah, and picked up the key. "Got it," he said. Leah smiled and said, "Now let me pull you up." As she said this, Audric looked ahead of him and dropped the key. Leah looked wide eyed and said, "Kid! Pick up the key!" Audric kept looking straight ahead of him and said, "Leah. I think there was a reason the rope was placed there." He backed away, cause in front of him, hissing loudly, was a unusually large Python.

**Well that's all. I know I'm giving a lot of cliffie's, but this is an easy one. You can try to guess what will happen. Anyways, please review...**


	5. Scream

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. But I had gone away for a trip and came back last night. Anyways, in this chapter, Dean isn't mentioned. I'm sorry about that. But he didn't have much to do. But still, he will later. And I'm having a little writers block, sorry about that too. Anywho, hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 5... Scream**

**11 AM**

Audric slowly backed away from the snake towards the wall behind him. He looked up at the hole and said, "Leah! Sam! What do I do?!" Sam ran up to the foot of the stairs and yelled, "Audric! Use the force field! We'll get you out of there soon!" Audric nodded to himself and put his hands in front of him and created a small force field, as the snake slithered further towards him. As he reached the wall, it suddenly slipped backwards through a trap door, and Audric fell down a long tunnel, finally ending at sleek looking room somewhere hidden in the house. Audric looked to the ceiling of the room, all he could see was five movable tiles. As he went towards a door on one end, and tried opening it, one of the tiles suddenly fell open, dropping a hot liquid onto his hand. Audric yelled in agony as he realized it was acid and retracted his hand. The pain was unbearable, and Audric sank to the ground on his knees, looking at his completely burnt hand. He put a weak force field above his head and yelled out, "Help! Somebody help me!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Kid!? _Kid!_ Where the fuck did he go?" Asked Leah, looking back at Sam. Sam looked equally confused, but could now hear faint shouting coming from somewhere. He shook his head and said, "Leah. Hear that? Doesn't it seem like… Audric?" Leah tried to hear the sound intently and could now hear Audric's screams coming from somewhere below. "We have to find him!" Exclaimed Sam, while Leah rolled her eyes and said, "Sure we will. But first, we need to get that damned key. I'm going down." As Leah started pulling the rope up, Sam looked down and said, "Well you can't go there without something to ward off or injure that snake! I'll go and find something…"

As Sam trailed off and walked into the dining room, he looked around for something Leah could use. Hayden was nowhere to be seen, which was weird as he had come in there a few minutes ago. While looking around, Sam noticed a small door on one side of the room. He walked towards it, and tried opening it. When it wouldn't budge, Sam stepped back, and kicked the door open. As soon as he did, a quick whip kind of sound was heard, and he fell backwards, yelling in pain. Leah ran down the stairs and towards him and looked at Sam, lying in a tiny pool of his own blood. She looked at the open room, and saw a nail gun attached to the other side of the door, at around her waist length. She looked at Sam writhing in pain, with a long nail through one side of hand and out the other and said, "Sam! We have to get that nail out of your hand! It's making you bleed too much!"

Sam tried getting up, and he slowly did and walked away from Leah and said, "No way. Nothings coming out. We'll just… let it stay in." Leah walked a step closer to him and said, "No Sam. We're not letting it stay in. Now stop acting like a baby!" Sam stepped another step backwards, and Leah jumped for his legs. She caught them, and he stumbled to the ground, and she jumped on top of him, amidst his reluctant yells. Leah looked at Sam's puppy dog eyes and said, "Sorry baby, this might hurt a bit." As she caught his hand and pulled out the nail quickly, Sam yet again shouted out in anguish. Leah stood up and took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around Sam's hand. "Now relax, it's over." Sam slowly sat up, biting his lip, trying to control himself from screaming any further. "I hate you for that," he said to her, and she smiled and said, "_Aww_, me too."

Leah walked outside the dining room, and Sam slowly followed her. She went into the kitchen and came out in a minute, holding a small fire extinguisher. She put it on the floor and said, "You think that'd be enough to beat the shit out of a snake?"

**Well, that's all. Please review..**


	6. Riddle Me This

**Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks to my reviewers; funkyspunk, Aogail, catchme21, Poaetpainter, J.Fait, samantha-dean, JazzaAckles, Winchester13, blackpanther97, Turner97, big-bird-rocks, friendly, Colby's girl, and WolvieRogue-deansamlvr. I love you guys. Anyways, here's another chapter...**

**Chapter 6... Riddle Me This**

**11:30 PM**

"Ok, now slowly…" Leah said, trying her best to sound confident, as she looked down at the ground. Sam was lowering her with the rope, and he could see the snake below, slithering here and there, looking up from time to time, as though taunting Sam to do his worst. Leah reached the floor, and looked at the snake, eye to eye. The snake hissed, and looked at Leah, and she wondered if snakes are really blind or not… The snake moved towards her, and she mumbled, "Sam, I – I – I'm scared." Sam tried to make her relax and said, "Leah, don't worry. If something happens, just reverse time. The key isn't that important, you are." The snake edged towards her, and Leah braced herself to hit it with the fire extinguisher. As it stopped right in front of her knee, it arched on its back, and hissed at her.

This was the moment.

She waved the fire extinguisher wildly at its head, but the snake ducked, and tried to bite her ankle. Leah had in a short moment of adrenalin, thrown away the extinguisher along with her wave, and was now, pretty much defenseless. "Leah, reverse time!" Screamed Sam from above. Leah had the good sense to step back when she did, or the snake would have had a good taste of her. In a quick impulse, she kicked it with her other leg and it hit the wall. Leah quickly picked up the key and screamed, "Sam! Up! Me! Now!" Sam quickly started pulling her up as the snake started moving closer again, but she knew she would be ok…

**Somewhere in the house…**

"Sam! Leah! Help!" Screamed an extremely tired Audric, as he noticed his force field starting to fade. Three of the five tiles had already fallen, and he was wondering if he could keep up the field until all five had. He couldn't bear to look at the sight of his burnt hand, and tears were falling down the sides of his cheek.

**Somewhere on the road… **

Even though the music was on, Dean could barely notice. The one thing on his mind was Sam, he had to find Sam. He couldn't let this demon win. He couldn't let _any_ demon win. It had been quite a while since he'd been driving down the dusty road, and everything seemed the same. There wasn't another car in sight, not to mention there weren't any gas stations. Dean was a little worried about that, since he found himself to be in the middle of nowhere.

As he continued driving, he noticed that the car slowly started making unfamiliar noises. He looked at the gas, it was pretty much full, but what could be wrong with the car then? Before he could think any further, it stopped. And so did Dean's heart, for that one second, where he felt that he wouldn't be able to find Sam. Something was up, and Dean got out and opened the hood. As he did, he looked at it's under side, and saw a message written for him in chalk. It read, _'From yours truly. Game's on, bitch.' _

Dean stepped back and put his hands over his head, trying to figure out some way he could continue on, some way he could still find Sam. His car had given up, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He locked the car and looked ahead at the long winding road thinking, _You may have won the battle, but you won't win the war._

**Back at the house…**

"Ok, so try the key," said Leah, handing it to Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow, and then pointed to his injured hand and said, "There's no way in hell I'm trying to open any other door. You try it!" Leah shrugged and said, "Fine fine, I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship." Leah grinned and Sam did too, as Leah walked to the lobby's door, which had written on it (in red letters), _Exit_. Leah tried putting the key in the elaborate lock, but it wouldn't go in. She pushed it repetitively, but it was no use. "Fuck. It's the wrong key." She chucked the key aside and said, "Damn it. I kick a freakin' snake for nothing!" Sam went and picked up the key and said, "You don't know that. Maybe we could use it somewhere else." Leah rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yeah, and where's that? The demon's jewelry box?!"

Leah in anger kicked the door and dust flew out, followed by a small chime. Leah coughed due to the smoke, but then looked at the floor. It had an envelope which had fallen from somewhere near the door when she had kicked it. She handed it to Sam who opened it and took out a piece of paper and another key. He read the note out aloud, it said,

_'Deep in the depths of this hell,_

_Lies but not me, but you,_

_Another trapped beneath alone, _

_But is she fake or is she true?'_

**Well, that's all. Hope you liked it. Please review...**


	7. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Hey everyone. Thank you all for the reviews. I really loved them. Here's an update...**

**Chapter 7... In The Darkness, We Might As Well Be Strangers **

**12 PM**

"So I'm supposed to be guilty or something? That is so fucked up!" Said Leah, as Sam put the note in his pocket. "We don't know it's about you," said Sam, his imagination sent ticking with the note. "Well I'm the only girl in this whole damn house, aren't I?" Leah looked quite furious, and Sam thought it would be best if he just kept quiet. After a few awkward moments of silence, Sam said, "So, do you wanna look for another key?" Leah rolled her eyes and said, "You sure you want to ask me for advice, seeing as I'm _so_ evil!" Sam grinned a little and said, "Come on, where do you wanna go?" Leah grazed her chin to act as though she was thinking and then said, "Methinks going below shall be very beneficial, what do you think, dear Watson?" Sam just smiled and pushed Leah towards the downstairs stairs.

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…**

The sun beating down on him, Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked ahead. He had been walking for a while now, and he hadn't seen any signs of life. He was thirsty, and quite frankly pissed off. The heat was making him angry, wondering why Sam just always had to get into trouble. He saw a sign board ahead that said, _'Burger King – 50 Miles.' _

_50 Miles?50 more fucking miles! I'll be a piece of meat by then!, _he thought. He heard a rumbling noise behind him and looked back, to see a jeep coming close. He waved his hands wildly and stood in the middle of the road. The man driving the car, seemed to be of the hillbilly sort, but Dean was desperate for help.

"Uh, sir, could you please take me to the next Burger King? I'm dying out here."

The man got out of the car, and took out a bottle of water from the back. He gave it to Dean and said, "We don't see many of them city boys here. But hop in, me loves the Burger King. I _smooch'd_ his er wife once." Dean rolled his eyes and got inside the car, saying, "Sure you did."

**Back at the house…**

As they both walked down, the metal stairs made slight clinging sounds and Leah coughed due to the dust. "Smells like a sewer in here," she said, and Sam covered his mouth and nose with his hand. The place was entirely dark, except for the shallow light filtering through the lobby. "Be careful," Sam said, as they both crept into the darkness.

Sam kept waving his hand slowly around him and in the air, looking for some kind of switch to turn on the lights. But before he could find one, he heard Leah curse along with a crashing sound. "What happened?" Sam asked, looking around for her, "I banged into something! Something metal. Crap." Sam just sighed in relief and then he heard it. _Screams_. Coming from nearby. It was Audric, it had to be. "Sam! Leah! Help me!" Sam felt around for a door, and he finally found a doorknob. He tried pushing it open, and it surprisingly did, and Audric collapsed into Sam's arms, and Sam pulled him out. There was light inside the room, so at least Sam and Audric could see each other. "You okay?" Asked Sam, but Audric didn't say anything. Another tile fell inside the room, but they both were safe.

Sam looked around for Leah, but couldn't see her. The basement was too big, and the shallow lights weren't enough to illuminate everything. He heard Leah curse again and said, "What happened this time?" Leah laughed and said, "Oh nothing, I banged into something again." Leah kicked it and heard a slow groan and said, "Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I think I kicked a chick."

"What!"

"We're not alone."

"Stop messing around Leah."

"Fuck."

**Well that's all. I hope you liked it. Please review...**


	8. Here Comes A Regular

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. Here's another chapter:**

**Chapter 8... Here Comes A Regular**

**12:30 PM**

"I'm not messing around Sam!" Screamed Leah, as she kicked the girl again. The girl groaned and whispered, "Would you stop that?!" Leah rolled her eyes and said, "See, I don't wanna say I told you so, but I did tell you so." Sam had heard the whisper and said, "I can't believe this." He grabbed Audric and tried to make him stand against a nearby wall. When he did so, Audric yelped a little and said, "Oww!" And suddenly, the lights flicked on. Audric stepped ahead, and he saw that the light switch was behind him. The whole basement was dimly illuminated, but it was better than nothing. It was surrounded by metal tools and cutlery, all rusted and old. Sam looked at Leah, and saw a girl sitting on the ground, her hand handcuffed to a pipe on the wall.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Said Leah, looking at the girl. The girl looked up at Leah, then at Sam and Audric, blinking repetitively and said, "Where am I?" Sam walked towards her and said, "Who are you?" She coughed and said, "My name's Basil. But you can call me Cripps." Leah raised an eyebrow and said, "Cripps? _Interesting_. Anyway, we're basically stuck in a death trap, and are probably going to die…" Sam interrupted her and said, "Leah! Just… go over there and help Audric up to the lobby. I'll talk to Cripps here." Leah just shrugged and went over to Audric and said, "Damn kid, what the heck did you do to your hand?" Audric squinted at her and mumbled some profanities, and she laughed and helped him up the stairs.

Sam looked at Cripps and said, "Uh... well, I'm Sam, and that was Leah. That guy was Audric. Leah actually didn't lie; we're stuck here, with a few hours to get out." When Cripps heard this, she stood up with a jerk and said, "What?!" She burst into tears and said, "I can't believe this is happening. I had just got a new job, and I had just dumped my boyfriend and everything was…" She paused and her eyes widened, "He set this up, didn't he? I knew it! That asshole was out to get me! I can't believe this! How dare you handcuff me! I can sue, you know!" Sam just put his hand on her shoulder which slapped off and said, "Don't touch me! Just un-handcuff me this instant!" Sam tried to calm her down and said, "No, your boyfriend didn't do this. Look at my hand, he didn't do that either. We really are trapped here. We need to get out soon, and we can only do that, if you just relax." Tears streaming down her eyes, Cripps sank to the floor and said, "Why is this happening?"

Sam suddenly realized something, and he reached into his pocket and looked at the two keys. He put one of them inside the handcuff's lock, and the key surprisingly opened it. As the handcuff's feel down, Cripps looked at them, then at Sam, and jumped up and hugged him. He was taken a little by surprise, but he hugged her back and said, "Its okay. Now let's just go up…"

Cripps nodded her head, and they walked up to the lobby, where Audric was lying on the couch, and Leah was telling him how she got the key from below the stairway. As Sam walked up to them, Leah smiled and said, "Finally. I thought you guys would never come. So, how'd you free her? Brute strength, eh?" Sam took out the key and said, "I told you the keys would come in handy. I don't know about the other one though…" Leah smiled and said, "Well, now, we can start finding a way to get out of here." Sam sighed and said, "Yeah, we should. But Leah, I need to ask you something." Leah looked confused and said, "Yeah, what?"

Sam looked at his shoes and said, "When you were inside the stairway, and that snake was about to bite you, why didn't you reverse time, even though I yelled and asked you to?" Leah suddenly looked uncomfortable and said, "Sam, I don't really want to get into it." She was about to walk away but Sam grabbed her arm and pushed her close to him and said, "There has to be a good reason, worth risking your life over it." Leah closed her eyes, then opened them and said, "I cant, okay? I can't do it more than once. I won't be able to for at least another month or so. I tried doing it twice in a day. I almost killed myself. I turned it back that _one_ time to save the kid. Happy?"

**Somewhere on the road…**

"So I says to her, _'Don't you dare piss on my rabbits!'_, and that's when she got mad. She took one of them teeny tiny knives, and tried to aim it at my balls! That woman, I wonder why I ever married her," narrated the hillbilly, while Dean internally groaned and rolled his eyes. Dean looked ahead and saw another sign which read, _'Burger King, 22 Miles'_. He smiled and looked at the hillbilly, whose name was simply _'Papa'_. He then looked ahead to see a small, run down old shack, outside which a number of cars were parked. Papa stopped the car and looked to Dean, "We're here."

Dean raised an eyebrow and said, "But the Burger King isn't for another 22 miles." The hillbilly smiled, revealing what was left of his teeth and said, "I wouldn't want you to go before meeting my family, now would I?" Dean blinked repetitively and said, "But I really got to…" He was cut off by Papa who said, this time more firmly, "I said, I wouldn't want to let you go before meeting my family." With that he reached into the back pocket of his overalls, and took out a magnum, pointing it at Dean. "Step out, boy."

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review...**


	9. Between Darkness & Despair

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I took a month to update. But my exams came in the way, and they just ended yesterday. And also, the last two chapters were a little bad, so I hope the next few make up for it. Also, this chapter might have a teensy bit more 'colourful' language then most of them.**

**Chapter 9... Between Darkness And Despair**

**1 PM**

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…**

"Liv, I got someone for dinner!" Screamed Papa, as he pointed to an old wooden chair with the tip of the gun, indicating that he wanted Dean to sit there. Dean looked around the house, old, peeled off wallpaper, everything either in shades of brown or gray, but still different from the Benders house. He reluctantly sat on the creaky chair, and looked around him. The walls had splatters of blood, hashes here and there. It made him uneasy, deep down he knew he was fucked. Through an open door walked inside an obese woman, smiling the same toothless smile worn by her husband.

She smiled at Papa and said, "Well well, Papa, looks like you fetched us a good one for tonight. My name's Laverne by the way, city boy." She looked at Dean and walked over and pulled at his cheeks. Her long and yellow fingernails scratched his skin, and he tried moving back, but stopped when he noticed Papa getting furious at his movements. Slowly, another person popped his head through the doorway and looked at Dean. It was a teenage boy and he had long straight hair that covered his eyes. He looked the most civilized of the three, or at least Dean thought so, seeing as when he did smile, he had all his teeth.

"Umm, I like this one," he said, as he walked inside the room, and Dean rolled his eyes in despair. He went forward and patted Dean's hair, and then pulled his hand back and proclaimed, "They're all hard. I like _them_ hard. Can we keep this one Papa, please?" Papa raised an eyebrow and said, "Keep him? Last time we kept someone you bit the motherfucker's cock off!" At that Dean quickly stepped up, and backed away towards another open door, on the opposite side of the room. The boy didn't seem to care, and continued pleading, "Come on Papa, please? I promise I won't ruin him. He could get us more from the roads. With his city boy looks and all." He passed a glance at Dean and grinned, and Dean didn't know whether he was relieved that the boy was saving his life, or scared by the fact that the boy had a fetish to bite male body parts.

Papa then looked at the boy and said, "Fine. Rufus, take him out!" Dean didn't know what had happened. But suddenly, he felt a sharp hit to the back of his head, and then suddenly, everything went black.

**In the house…**

"We're going upstairs," said Leah. She looked at Audric and Cripps, and then back at Sam. "We're running out of time. And we need to find a key to get out of here. The only way we can do that is to stick together. God knows what kind of sick twisted gadgets that son of a bitch has hidden around here, and if we wanna stay alive, we've got to keep our eyes open. So let's go."

As the four of them slowly ascended upstairs, one by one, to make sure the stairs didn't break, different thoughts flourished through their heads. Some of fear, some of hope, some of excitement. They reached up, and Sam looked around. There were four doors; three at the end of the left side of the hallway, and one at the end of the right side. "Well," said Cripps, "Which one?"

They all thought it through and then pointed in different directions. Leah shook her head and said, "Alright. This is not going to work. Who am I kidding? Basil, you coming with me. Sam, take the kid. We'll take the room on the right; you can take any one from the left. If you get a nail through your hand, just scream." Audric grinned, but Sam thought it was pretty inappropriate.

As they walked in opposite directions, Cripps looked at Leah and said, "Why do you try to hide your insecurity through those sarcastic comments?" Leah rolled her eyes and said, "What are you? Some kind of shrink?" Cripps just laughed as they reached the door. Leah tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. "Should we kick it?" Asked Leah, looking at Cripps, seemingly unnerved, "Cause the last time Sam tried that, he got a nail in his hand."

Cripps thought about it for a moment and said, "I think we'll be able to handle a nail." Leah looked doubtful now and said, "Fine, but if something flies out of that room, I'm using you as a human shield." Cripps smiled, she found Leah quite funny, and it helped her think less about being trapped in the house. Leah braced herself, and kicked the door, and it flew open quite easily and nothing came out at them.

She heaved a sigh of relief, but looked the room wide eyed. It was completely empty. Completely clean. A few fluorescent lights illuminated it, and the only thing in the room was an envelope hanging from a hook, right in the middle of the ceiling. Leah looked back at Cripps and said, "Sam has a nail in his hand, Audric has a burnt hand, and I love my hands waay too much, so _darling_, I think you're the one getting the envelope."

**Anyways, thats all. I hope you liked it. Again, sorry for the delay. Please review..**


	10. We Will Dare

**Hey everyone. I have absolutely no excuse for not writing for a month. Truth is, I had stopped watching Supernatural all together. But recently, I got back into it. Thank God. I still have to see All Hell Breaks Loose(1), but ive heard its really good. Here's hoping. And yay for Supernatural season 3. Anyways, enough of me babbling. Here's another chapter, and I promise regular updates. Oh, and again, be ready for some 'colorful' scenes and language.**

**Chapter 10... We Will Dare**

**1:30 PM**

Cripps stepped inside the room, and looked back to Leah, who showed her the thumbs up. She could see Sam and Audric far away on the other side of the hall, fiddling with one of the doors. The room had a cool feel to it, and with each slow step she took towards the envelope, Cripps felt more and more that she wouldn't be able to make it back. A few moments later, she was there. She touched the envelope, it felt sandy and rough, and she pulled it without another thought. It came into her hand, and the small hook fell on the floor from the ceiling. Cripps sighed and turned, but then suddenly, the walls immediately started closing in on her. It was happening too quickly, and there was no way she would be able to run out alive.

But Cripps breathed in, and magically, slipped through the floor. Leah looked shocked and screamed, "Sam! Come here! Basil went through the floor!" The walls of the room had joined together, and now they were basically looking at bricks through a door. Audric shook his head, wondering how someone could have gone to so much trouble to kill them. Sam looked confused, and then suddenly, they heard a voice from below the stairs, "You guys?!! Hello!! I'm in the kitchen!"

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…**

Dean blinked slowly, as he came back to reality. He tried getting up, but noticed he was tied down, and someone had taken his jacket and shirt. He looked around as much as he could. He was in a dark room, and could see a small window near the top, through which little light filtered inside. _It must be the basement,_ he thought.

"Well, looks like someone finally decided to get up," said a voice, somewhere inside the basement. It was the boy, Dean knew it. "What do you want?!" Dean yelled, and he heard footsteps. The boy came into view through the light, and slowly moved towards Dean. He traced his fingers on Dean's chest and said, "You."

Dean closed his eyes and thought, _Fuck fuck fuck. _

When he opened his eyes, he noticed the boy had dragged himself a chair, and had a pair of pliers in his hand. They were old and rusted, but seemed pretty sharp. The boy took the pliers and put them between the trouser and Dean's leg, and started steadily cutting the trousers upto Dean's privates, where he stopped, grinned and said, "Wouldn't want to damage the goods, now would I?"

Dean gulped silently and said, "Listen, kid…" The boy interrupted him and said, "The name's Ryan." Dean continued, "Ryan, come on, you don't wanna do this. You seem like a smart kid. We could get you into town, some proper clothes; live a normal life, a happy life. Just listen…"

But Ryan smiled and said, "Don't you see, this _is_ my life. Now, city boy lets see what you're made of…" Just as Ryan was about to make another move, Dean quickly said, "Come on Ryan, do you really want to force me into this? I mean, isn't there more pleasure in having someone willing? And come on, you seem like a handsome kid, I'm sure I could do you some favors…"

Ryan raised an eyebrow and said, "Why, I didn't know you swung that way…"

Dean smiled his signature smile and said, "Well Ryan, you thought tying me up on a table and trying to blow me would make me reveal all my secrets?"

Ryan laughed, but then quieted down and said, "How do I know you won't do something, like try to run away?" Dean looked at himself, at his now almost naked body and said, "You're just going to have to trust me on that. I'm Dean, by the way."

After a few minutes of convincing, Ryan plied open Dean's ropes, but still held the pliers in his hand, seemingly as a weapon. Dean sat on the table, and smiled to Ryan.

"Now you keep your end of the promise Dean…" said Ryan, nervously. Dean quickly stood up and caught both sides of Ryan's head and bent him down halfway, a few centimeters from his mouth. Ryan in shock dropped the pliers, but then closed his eyes, when Dean said, "Works every time." He head butted Ryan, who fell lifelessly onto the floor, a trickle of blood streaming down from his forehead.

Dean sighed, looked at his half torn trousers, and turned around, smiling. But his relief was short lived, as he saw an unusually large man wearing overalls and covered in dirt staring at him, standing near the door. He had a large sickle in his hand, which was drenched in blood. "I'm Rufus, nice to meet you." He grinned, and without another word, ran towards Dean.

**That's all. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think... Thanks a lot for reading.**


	11. The Great Escape

**Hey everyone. Firstly, thanks to all my readers and reviewers: Jess, funkyspunk, Candy.. And thanks to Angel, for all his help. Here's another chapter, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11... The Great Escape**

**2 PM**

Dean pushed the chair in front of him and hurriedly ran to the other side of the room, as Rufus, the slower of the two, banged into the chair and cursed himself. There were a number of tools hanging on the walls, but Dean was pretty much cornered. Rufus smiled and walked towards him, whispering, "I got you now, city boy." As Dean backed up against the wall, he felt around for anything he could use to escape. Rufus was a step away from him, and Dean sighed and bend down on his knees. He looked up to Rufus and said, "Please, don't kill me."

Rufus grinned and said, "Aww, little city boy begs. Rufus don't like sad little city boys." He placed the edge of the sickle on Dean's neck and said, "Time to eat." But thinking quickly, Dean reached back to the wall, grabbed a screwdriver, and jammed it right into Rufus' thigh.

Rufus yelled out in pain, and Dean pressed the screwdriver in more and twisted it. He then stood up and kicked Rufus in the stomach, sending him falling backwards. But Rufus still had the sickle in his hand, in a tight hold. Dean took advantage of the opportunity, and jumped over Rufus, running to the door that would lead him upstairs. But as he reached there, he felt a shooting pain in his right arm, which was were Rufus had stuck his sickle. But Dean bit his lip, turned around swiftly and kicked Rufus again a few times. He pulled the sickle out, screaming in agony. He caught his arm to stop the bleeding, and ran upstairs, only to be confronted by Papa, standing with his magnum, beaming.

Dean blinked rapidly, and without another thought, threw the sickle with as much force as he could, hitting Papa right in his chest. Papa dropped the magnum, and grabbed the sickle, trying to pull it out, yelling absurd curses into the air. Dean bend down and grabbed the magnum, pointing it at Papa, who was now on the floor, bleeding profusely. Papa smiled, a crooked smile, and stared at the gun, "You gonna shoot me city boy? Let's see you shoot me!"

Dean glanced at Papa, and pulled the trigger. The sound seemed to silence everything else around him, and Dean looked around the mess of blood and guts on the floor. Papa was dead, but still smiling, and Dean wiped the blood off his forehead with the back of his hand. He put the magnum behind his trousers, picked up the car keys, and walked outside, into the burning heat. He looked back to the house, wondering where Laverne was. But she didn't come around, and he didn't care. He went to the car Papa had brought him in, and sat inside, gazing at his wounded arm.

**Back at the house…**

"How the fuck did you do that?" Asked Leah, stepping into the kitchen, followed by Sam and Audric. Cripps smirked and said, "Well, ya know…" Leah raised an eyebrow and said, "Eh, no, I don't know. Neither of us knows. And thanks _a lot_ for not telling us anything." Cripps frowned a little and said, "I didn't know any of you that well. At first I thought Sam was trying to kill me." She blushed, and Sam just laughed.

"Well, open the damn envelope!" Pleaded Audric, and Cripps tore it open. It had a long note inside, and as she started reading it, a noise was heard in the adjoining room. None of them had been in the room, since the door was locked, nor had they really noticed it. Leah walked outside, peeking at it, and announced, "Well, it isn't locked anymore."

Sam and Audric stepped out too, and walked into the room, while Cripps stayed in the kitchen, reading the letter.

The room was dark, and had a musty odor to it. There were old rugs and books, spread out all over the floor, a layer of dust caking them. Sam blinked, the room looked oddly familiar. Suddenly, it all hit him. This was the room in his vision. His eyes widened, and he looked to Leah and Audric, "Guys, we have to get out of this room. _Now._"

Just as he was about to walk out, Hayden stepped at the door, blocking their exit. He smiled and said, "Going somewhere?" And in that moment, his eyes turned an inky black.

**Well, thats it. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks a lot!**


	12. The Lights Are Shining Bright

**Hey everyone. Thanks a lot for the reviews! Well, sorry for taking so long, and writing such short chapters. But there are just a few chapters left now, and I'll be sure to make them pretty long. Well, here's another one, hope you like it...**

**Chapter 12... The Lights Are Shining Bright, But We're Already Blind**

**2:30 PM**

_**Somewhere…**_

_"Yes, yes, perfect. And we have to make sure to keep it that way, do you understand?" _

_"Yes, I completely understand."_

_"You can leave."_

_"One question, sir? What time am I to go there?"_

_"When one shall falter, all shall fall. That is when you shall leave."_

**Somewhere on the road…**

_I can't believe I had to kill him, _thought Dean, as he drove the car. The seats were stained with his blood, but the thoughts in his head were far from his own. Killing was something he had to do so very often. But killing without reason was something he didn't do that frequently. He could have not killed Papa, but then maybe, he wouldn't be alive right now.

**Back at the house…**

Sam stumbled back in fear and awe, and Leah's jaw dropped open. Audric hadn't noticed what happened, but suddenly, he saw Leah being thrown back towards the wall. She was stuck there, and her face twisted in a frightened grimace. Audric tried running towards the door where Hayden stood, but he too was thrown backwards. He went flying and hit the ground with a rough thud, and his elbow was badly bruised and bleeding.

Sam looked at Leah and Audric, but a force pushed him down to his knees. He tried fighting the force and standing up, but he was just hurting himself more and more. Hayden stepped towards them, grinning, and murmured, "I guess I was right. Your powers didn't help any of you after all. I thought that time traveler could have at least tried something, or your vision might have stopped this from happening, but no. Nothing happened. Everything went according to my plan…"

As Hayden continued on, Audric looked up, aching everywhere, and saw Cripps standing behind Hayden, outside the door. She was frozen in fear, and just then, Audric and her eyes met. He mouthed the words _'help us',_ although he doubted Cripps herself would have been capable of doing anything. But she nodded, and the next second, she was out of sight.

"What do you mean _'went according to plan'_?" Leah barely choked out.

"Oh the stairway wasn't that weak earlier… Not to mention, didn't you wonder where that rope came from? The one you all used to get the key. Sam figured something was wrong, but he couldn't prove anything, now could he? And poor Sammy, didn't you ponder how I was in the dining room before the nail hit your hand, but as soon as you came inside, I disappeared. Wow, it surprises me how slow you dumb fucks really are… And Leah, the door just _suddenly_ opened. Isn't that a surprise? You people sicken me. I deserve to be the demon's apprentice."

Sam looked up, and said, "But you _are _a demon!" Hayden bent his head slightly and looked to Sam, smiled, and then replied, "But I'm not _the_ demon."

Sam glanced away and mumbled, "But how did you disappear then?" The demon shook his head, recurring, "That's just what I did; that's just what I did." And out of nowhere, he disappeared into thin air. Audric took this opportunity, and tried to get up, but as soon as he did, he was suddenly lifted off the ground. He was choking, and Sam knew that Hayden had got him by the throat.

"Stop!" He yelled out, looking back as much as he could.

Hayden re-appeared again, with a flash of dust and light, and looked at Sam. He taunted Sam, by screaming out, "You want me to stop Sam? You want me to stop!" And then he just tightened his hold on Audric's throat. He stared at Audric, cackling. A few moments later, Audric seemed to have stop breathing. Hayden dropped him to the floor, and Leah could be heard quietly sobbing. Hayden turned around, only to be faced by Cripps, who was holding a large crowbar. Hayden laughed and whispered, "You gonna do something to me, little girl?"

Her hands trembled a little, but she replied, "Oh yes, I'm going to." Out of nowhere, Hayden charged at her, but he just passed through her. She turned around, and within that second, the crowbar was lodged deep into Hayden's head. She dropped the crowbar, and fell to the ground, crying.

Suddenly, a black entity rose from the body, and went through the ceiling. Sam got up from his knees, and Leah fell down from the wall. Leah rushed to Audric, and felt his chest, and whimpered, "He's not breathing." Sam looked back to them, and said, "Then we'll make him!"

Sam walked to Leah and sat down on his knees. He put both his hands over Audric's chest, and tried pushing it down. Leah looked confused and said, "Doesn't that work when someone drowns?" Sam looked up, annoyed and almost yelled, "Would you rather have a go?!"

He thumped his hands over Audric's chest for a couple of minutes, until Audric finally breathed and almost shot up. He fell back down again into Leah's lap, and asked her, "What the heck just happened?" She sighed and said, "Story of my life…"

**Well thats all. I tried to make this one not end with a cliffie. lol. Anyways. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think... Thanks a lot!**


	13. A Tainted Black Butterfly

**Hey everyone. Thanks a lot for all the reviews. Sorry for the time I took to update. I made this chapter longer than a thousand words, as promised. Oh, and now you can find spoilers on my profile page, which you can get 2-3 days after I publish a chapter. So anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13... A Tainted Black Butterfly**

**3 PM**

Sam rose, and gave a helping hand to Audric, who took the support. He stood up too, half shaking, blinking slowly. There was a trickle of blood down his forehead, but he didn't seem to notice. Leah went to where Cripps was, hugged her and said, "We'll get out, don't worry."

Cripps sniffed and looked at the others, and burst into tears again. "You think we'll get out! _You think?_ What if we don't? What if he, or it, whatever it is, catches us, and kills us all? What then Leah? _Sam?_" Sam shook his head, sighing, "I have one key. I don't know where it takes us. But we're trying _all_ the doors. Let's split up into two groups. Cripps, you can go with Audric. If anything happens, just scream."

Audric sniggered lifelessly. Sam continued, "I'll go with Leah…"

Leah walked outside, examining everything as though it was the first time she'd seen it. She murmured, "Give them the key." Sam walked out too, followed by the other two, and raised an eyebrow, asking, "You sure? I mean, our powers are basically useless. With the key…"

Leah interrupted him. "With the key what? The key will probably open something important. They're not smarter, but they have better powers. They can fight whatever's going to attack. _We can't._ We can just look around, pray for mercy, and scream like banshees till these two come to the rescue."

Sam looked convinced, and pretty astounded at Leah's little speech. He took out the key and handed it to Audric, who took it, stared at Leah and then asked Cripps, "Did she just call us stupid?" Cripps half smiled and whispered, "I think she did. _What a bitch!_"

Leah looked to Sam and said, "We'll look down in the basement and here for the keys. There are unopened rooms above." She focused on the Audric and Cripps and advised, "Don't get killed. And I heard _you._"

Audric looked to Cripps, who was embarrassed. As they both were walking to the stairs above, Sam yelled, "Hey! Where's that note?"

Cripps turned, looking almost shocked as though someone had discovered a deep dark secret of hers. She stammered, "Euhm, I don't know… I think I dropped it when I heard the commotion in the other room."

Sam knew she was hiding something, but didn't point it out. He further questioned, "Well, you _were _reading it. What did it say?"

Cripps seemed to go a deep shade of red, and muttered, "It said how we had only a few hours to get out of the house. And that there were clues where we least expected them to be and…"

Leah interrupted, annoyed at seemingly everything then, and said, "We knew that already. That's _all_ the note said?" She looked skeptical. Cripps nodded, and started walking upstairs.

Leah looked at them walk upstairs, then spoke, "She's lying." Sam walked towards the kitchen, turned around and said, "I know."

**Upstairs…**

"Were you hiding something?" Audric asked, feeling the key in his hand, which was now suddenly sweaty. She was walking close beside him, and looked taken aback. She caught hold of his hand and said, "Look at me. Do you think I'm lying?"

_Yes._

"No, I don't think your lying. Sorry."

"It's okay."

There were four doors, only one had been opened earlier (by Leah and Cripps), while the other three were locked. Sam and Audric had tried opening them, but to no avail. At the time, Sam was in no mood to kick open any more doors. Audric on the other hand, hadn't the strength to. Now as they both walked towards the locked doors, he felt a stronger will. Was it the hope of survival, the adrenalin due to fear and hope or the small piece of metal in his unhurt hand? He didn't know. It could be none of them; it could be all of them. He walked to the first door, it had peeling mud green coloured paint on it, and a small brass round handle with an inbuilt lock. He tried putting the key inside, but it wouldn't budge more than a millimeter or so. He took it out, looked at Cripps and sighed, "It doesn't work. I'll try the other one."

She hummed half listening to him, as he walked past her to the room across. She was looking intently at the door, wondering what could be on the other side. She glanced to her right, and saw Audric insert the key into another lock, of a similar looking door, only with dullish pink colour instead of green. The key went in, and made a small clicking sound, and he turned it around one-eighty degrees. The door creaked and opened itself, but only a little. He pushed it open, cautiously, and stepped inside. He looked at the small room, purple walls, an old bed, tarnished curios. And in the back wall, a thousand small shards of glass, _protruding and broken,_ but still sharp. He wandered inside another step; the floorboards weighed down slightly by him, and gazed closer to the back wall. The glass was dull and covered in a thin layer of white powder.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crack, followed by a quick blasting sound from somewhere behind him. He turned around hurriedly, only to be faced by Cripps, who had a key in her hand. _And it wasn't the key that Sam had given him. _She looked disappointed, as though she had done something horrible. He could see a glistening tear falling from her eye, and he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this," she replied.

Quickly, she placed her hand in front of her chest, and he went flying backwards. In that moment, everything around them seemed to have silenced like in a vacuum. That one second, in which Cripps had pushed Audric into the wall of glass. Before the one tear could drop from her cheek and fall to the ground, Audric was already dead, jammed to the wall like an abstract sculpture. She turned around and walked outside, leaving the door ajar.

**That's all. Please tell me what you think... Thanks. Oh, and a question to anyone who reviews, are you a guy or a girl and how old are you? Well, just something I wanted to know. Later!**


	14. Carnival Freakshow

**Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. Now there's only one chapter left, and it'll be a little shorter than this one. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers: SilverStorm, samantha-dean, Turner97, Bluemoondestiny, and Candy. Here's another chapter...**

**Chapter 14... When Your Mind Becomes A Carnival Freakshow**

**4 PM**

Leah looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her. The dim lamp was still switched on inside the basement, but nothing was really that illuminated. She kept her arms outstretched in front of her chest as she walked around, often banging into tools and pans. It was humid inside the basement, _damp_. Little droplets of sweat fell down her forehead onto her face and on the floor. She blew out, and looked back to Sam, who was also blindly searching for a key.

"This is getting us nowhere," Sam finally said.

"I know, I know. But what choice do we have? Where else can we look?"

Sam shook his head in defeat. Time was almost up. They still hadn't found the key.

After a moment of awkward silence, while they had stared at each other blankly, Leah looked towards the stairway. "I want to give it my all. I don't want to go, just fade away, without having to fight for my existence. We can still do something. We just need to think outside the box. And we have to keep looking." She stepped on the first step of the stairway and glanced to him, "You coming?"

He didn't know.

"I'll be waiting," she told him, as she disappeared above.

As she stepped out into the ground floor, she breathed in the slightly cooler air around her. Suddenly, she heard a crashing sound from above.

_What the hell?_ She thought.

"Audric? Basil? Is everything okay?"

_No answer._

There was no time to waste now. She ran into the kitchen and picked up one of the knives scattered on the floor. It was long and thin, shining brilliantly. She gulped, thinking little of any consequences, and ran up the stairs. As soon as she walked into the hall above, she was face to face with Cripps, who was crying.

There was a key in her hand.

"What happened?" Leah asked her, knowing something had gone horribly wrong.

"I don't want to do any of this. I didn't ask to be trapped here! I want to go back home!" As she shouted into the air, the lights of the hallway mysteriously flickered on and off, but only for a second. Leah had promptly hidden the knife behind her back, and stepped slowly towards Cripps.

"Tell me what happened, Basil…"

Cripps wiped the tears away with her free hand, clutching the key tightly in the other. Her eyes were a light reddish colour, an apprehensive and confused expression on her face. As Leah walked another step towards her, Cripps suddenly smiled.

"There's nothing to tell Leah."

"I'm not quite sure of that. What's that key in your hand for…? Can I see it?"

Leah put her left hand in front of her, and Cripps suddenly grabbed the key with both hands and pulled it to her chest. She looked a little shocked, and was sobbing quietly at the same time.

"N-no-no Leah… Nuh-now I can finally escape…"

Out of nowhere, she burst into a cackling type of laughter, which frightened Leah. She was very, very close to using her knife.

"Basil, give me the key."

"I didn't want to tell you all about the other power. I thought I wouldn't ever _need_ to. But then the note… it told me that only one of us could survive. H-he… he was watching everything we did. And if only one of us wasn't alive… then he'd come and kill all of us… I had to do it Leah… You understand, don't you? You'd do it too… Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you!"

"Give it to me."

"Nopedy nopedy." She started beaming again. Then she put one of her hand's in front of her face and waved to Leah. "Bye bye, Leah."

Before anything could further happen, Leah ran towards Cripps with all her force, spearing her right into the hallway floor. Cripps let of a startled sigh and a gasp of air, as Leah sat on top of her, pointing the sharp knife to her neck.

"Just relax Cripps. Don't do anything drastic."

Cripps made a sad expression. "But I already killed him."

"Killed who?" Asked Leah, predicting the answer long before.

Cripps didn't reply. Suddenly, Leah felt herself being pushed back by an invisible force, like earlier with the demon. She was raised and stuck against the ceiling, and the knife fell from her hands onto the floor, right next to Cripps. Cripps stood up, gazing at Leah, a far away look in her eyes. "I think I have to kill you now," she whispered, as she bend down and picked up the knife.

"Please Basil, don't do this," Leah begged.

"Okay," replied Cripps, as she levitated the knife, and jabbed it right into the middle of Leah's belly. Leah let out a short groan, as Cripps walked past beneath her. Leah was then dropped onto the floor from the ceiling, the knife going fully through one side of her stomach and through the other. Cripps didn't say anything. She just continued walking down the stairs, slowly, key still held securely in her hand.

**Meanwhile… (In the basement)**

Sam rummaged through rubbish, looking aimlessly for the key. Thoughts of death clouded his mind, and everything seemed garbled. Amidst the search, he hadn't noticed that the door behind him had opened. Only when someone was a just behind him did Sam turn around. His mouth hung open in shock, as he saw his brother, Dean, standing there, a relieved smile on his face.

"Sammy…" That familiar voice said.

Sam didn't care. He just left everything and hugged his brother tightly. Dean hugged him back, and Sam felt he was never this thankful for anything.

"But-but… how did you get here?" Sam asked, between short gulps of air.

"Don't ask Sammy, don't ask. I'll explain it all on our way out."

Sam nodded happily, like a four year old about to get an ice cream cone. "I still have to get the others," he murmured, as he walked ahead of Dean.

Dean grinned and spoke softly, "Sure." But within the flash of a second, Dean had picked up a sledge-hammer from the floor of the basement, and hit Sam over the back of his head with it. Sam didn't even have a second to react. Just the instant flash of dulling pain, followed by unwilling unconsciousness. Dean continued grinning, and threw the hammer on the floor. He took off the jacket and his shirt, and painfully started transforming.

**Outside…**

Dean was finally at the house. Somehow. God was on his side. Nothing could go wrong. He had reached on time. Now all he needed to do was get inside and get Sam, and everything would be alright…

**Thats all. Yes, im sorry if the chapter was a little confusing. And I wont be posting spoilers for the final chapter on my page, but I will be updating soon. I hope you liked it, and please let me know what you think... Thanks!**


	15. Let The Reigns Go Loose

**Hey everybody. Well, this is it. This is the end of the story. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers over time: Deans little secret, samantha-dean, funkyspunk, Poaetpainter, Colby's girl, Aogail, WolvieRogue-deansamlvr, big-bird-rocks, friendly, Jess(JazzaAckles), Winchester13, blackpanther97, Turner97, J.Fait, catchme21, sarcastic.funn, blazingfire03, purpleflipnhippo, Candy (sweetysmart0505), SilverStorm06, Bluemoondestiny, Entity and Sammygirl1963. Thanks to all of you. I loved your reviews. Hope you like the end.**

**Chapter 15... Now That We're Immortal, Let The Reigns Go Loose**

**4:30 PM**

**Inside The House…**

_I will kill him. I will kill me. I will kill him. I will kill me. I will kill him. I will kill me._

Cripps repeated those sentences one at a time as she walked down the stairway, like a teenage girl picking the petals off a flower to decide if a boy liked her or not. She reached the ground floor. She stopped repeating the sentences. Their fate was sealed, in her own twisted mindset. She looked at the key. A small piece of bronze, chipped at the blunt end. She itched at it with her fingers, staring. She glanced up for a second, looking around the room, and took a deep breath. She smiled. Not too vibrantly, not too dully. Slowly tracing her steps towards the kitchen, she sang to herself a sweet lullaby.

_I want to go home. Why doesn't anyone let me go home?_

She bent down and picked up one of the knives. It reflected her image, abstract and distorted. She was still smiling, only in the knife it looked as though someone had taken an eraser and rubbed her face. She stepped out into the living room.

_I will go home. I will take…_

_I will kill him? _

_I will kill me?_

She sighed.

_Me._

Dropping the key onto the floor, she raised the knife above her head, and then brought it down onto her thin stomach. It was as though someone had gripped her wrist, and then the grip became tighter and tighter until she realized it wasn't a grip, but claws of steel.

She took out the knife. And pushed it back into herself again.

A little yelp escaped her lips. The metal still lodged into her stomach, she fell to the ground, in a pool of her own blood.

**…**

Dragging the body towards the open door, he coughed loudly. There was no blood, which was unusual. _Damn, he's heavy, _the shape shifter thought. After entering inside the bright area, he faced his master, in front of which he bowed down immediately.

"Perfect," was all that _He _said.

The shape shifter looked down towards the naked body and grinned, and then suddenly wondered what the grin would look like on his new skin. He wanted a mirror. But that would be taken care of later. After all, he had no intentions of _ever_ losing this skin.

He strolled towards where the sledge hammer was, and picked it up. Spinning its head, he ran up the stairs towards the living room. The sight shocked him a little, but he didn't show any such expression. He just stepped towards the still body lying on the floor, and kicked it slightly, asking, "Anyone alive in there?"

He had a key. The one his master had given him. But there was another one on the floor. He didn't pick it up, but instead picked up the knife, dropping the hammer at the same time. Slicing his cheek a little, gritting his teeth at the slight pain, he smiled and thought, _Now that looks real, doesn't it?_

At the door, he pushed the key inside the lock, and turned it all the way through. The door made a loud and distant type of creak. The lock fell onto the floor, followed by the metal sheets guarding the door. They seemed to be connected to the lock all along. A chain reaction, a very loud one at that, started in the house. One by one, all the sheets which had been guarding the walls fell to the floor and made loud clanging noises. He was still pretty unhinged, and seemed rather bored.

He pushed the door open, as the humid air from outside blew inside. The first thing he saw was an old car, and a man next to it. _Dean Winchester._

Dean was stunned. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. He ran towards Sam brother and hugged him tightly. They weren't even outside the stoop yet, as Dean beamed and screamed, "Sammy! You're alive! I was about to drive this damn car into the wall right now! Couldn't have been better timing! What's that on your face? Are you hurt?!"

Bombarded by questions, the shapeshifter faked being tired and walked to the car with Dean. Just before they left, Dean asked him, "Were you all alone in there?"

Samnodded and whispered, "Yeah. It was horrible."

Driving along the long road, Dean felt an odd prickle in his stomach. A restless feeling The feeling that something wasn't right. He looked to his brother; who seemed quieter, even more than usual.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Dad called."

"Oh yeah…What did he say?"

In that second, Dean swerved the car around, surprising the shapeshifter and almost throwing him out of his chair. He took out the handgun he had found earlier in a back compartment, and pointed it right in the shapeshifter's face.

"Where's my brother?"

"I _am_ your brother Dean. What are you talking about?" He stuttered. The lie was blatant and obvious now.

_Why didn't I figure this out before?_

Before another thought, Dean shot the shapeshifter in the knee. At this point the shapeshifter groaned and screamed, "What the hell Dean!"

"One last time. Where's my brother?"

"D-Dean…"

He shot him precisely in the chest. The shapeshifter almost flew out the car. The hit wasn't meant to kill him, but if no one found him soon, he would surely be dead.

And then Dean drove like a maniac.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

He could see the house. _Oh thank god. He's alive. He's still alive. I can still save him._

And then it erupted.

A huge ball of dust rose into the sky. The windows shattered. The old walls, decayed and dead, fell to the earth, along with everyone and everything in them.

It was over.

**Somewhere…**

"You're not dead, Sam," said the voice, resounding in Sam's ears.

He couldn't talk. He was in too much pain. He was somewhere, uncomfortably tied to a chair. Everything around him was black.

"I know how you're feeling right now. The sting must be terrible, isn't it?" He cackled. "If only your friend had paid a little attention, he could have seen where those tiles opened too. Too cowardly, that boy was. Too afraid for his own life, he didn't even notice we were staring right at him. I was there all along Sam. I wanted _you_. I didn't need the rest, no matter how special. It was just a game. And now it's over. And they're all dead."

He laughed proudly.

"You see Sam, I don't even really need you. All I need is your power. You have no clue what you can do… Do you?"

There was no reply. Sam just stared into the dark oblivion.

"I didn't think so." A figure emerged, the footsteps heard by Sam. He could barely raise his head to see. But he did, only for a moment.

The man wore a tall black coat, and had deep red eyes. It wasn't the yellow eyed demon. It was something else altogether. Just before Sam lowered his head and moaned in agony, he could see the man holding a vase or urn of sorts.

The demon placed the urn in front of Sam's feet.

"And now, my son can have your power. Unlike any power he could ever have had. He is now free to be his father's apprentice."

Sam had had enough. Through the anguish, he mumbled, "You'll never win."

The demon didn't laugh. "I already did."

He opened the lid, quietly but quickly, and a dark entity flew out. It revolved around the air in circles a few times, and then went downward into Sam. Sam could feel someone else inside him. Like a surge of electricity and water at the same time. He had to fight it off. He had too. But he didn't want to. He just wanted to sleep. He had had enough fighting.

_Sleep._

The new Sam raised his head up. His eyes were an inky black, and his father looked satisfied. Sam broke through the ropes and stood up. Just before the demon turned the other way, he could note the frightening smile on his son's face.

**Well, that's all. Yes, I know, its not a happy ending. But hey, maybe I could write a sequel.. I havent thought about it yet though. Anyways. Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked the story, and please let me know what you think... Thanks everyone!**


End file.
